Akt 9: Princess Serenity
thumb|Serenity und Edymion in ihr Frühres Leben. Akt 9 ist die Neunte Folge von Sailor Moon Crystal. Es geht darum wie sich Sailor Moon die in wircklichkeit Princess Serenity die Legendäre Princess des Silver Milienium gewesen war und sich wieder an alles erinnern konnte. Akt 9:Princess Serenity. Tuxedo Mask der Sailor Moon beschützen wollte da er es nicht konnte sie gegend Zoisite zu beschützen verliert er darduch sein bewusstsein. In seinen eigenen erinnerungen, erinnrt sich Mamoru wer er wircklich war: Er war der Prince der Erde, Prince Endymion der auf der Erde als Mamoru Chiba Wiedergeboren wurde um ein Neues Leben auf der Erde zu haben um dann wieder mit Serenity zusammen sein zu können. Er wusste auch, dass dieses Mädchen das verzweifelt nach ihm rufte und auch das er genau wusste das so etwas schon einmal passierte. Er rufte nach Sailor Moon da er nun wusste wer sie weisst und verliert sein bewusstsein und regt sich nicht. Sailor Moon schreit voller verzweiflung so dass ihr Diadem verschwindet und das Symbol des Hablmond auf ihrer Stirn Sichtbar wurde und Sailor Venus merkte ihr Symbol der Venus und bekam ihr Diadem wieder. Die Sailor Kriegerinnen werden Augenzeugen wie sich Sailor Moons Körper verändert, und wird zur Princess Serenity die Prinzessin die sie suchten. Princess Serenity erinnerte sich an alles. Sie erinnerte sich wie sie Erde bewunderte. Das Himmlische Blau und da sie öfters versuchte Zur Erde hinzugehen um Endymion zu sehen da sie sich in ihn verliebt hattte. Auch er verliebte sich in sie. Beide wurden zum Paar und liebten sich. Jedoch konnten die beiden nicht zusammen sein, weil es gegend Gottes gesetztes war und so wie Erdbewohner so auch die Mondbewohner keine beziehungen füren konnten und weil es auch verboten war, war es schon zu spät da die beiden sich liebten und nicht ohne den anderen Leben zu wollten. Auch Serenity erinnerte sich noch wie es zum Krieg kam, Beryl die ihre Seele an Queen Metalia verkaufte versuchte sie Princess Serenity umzubringen da sie sich in den Prinzen verliebt war, aber Edymion verlor so gleich sein Leben als er Serenity beschützen wollte. Das war für Serenity ein schock. Usagi wollte gerne mit ihrem Mamoru hier auf der Erde zusammen sein und dies ist nicht das Schicksal was sie sich vorgestellt hatte und dass sie ihn liebte. Als sie bittere Tränen weinte erscheinte auf Magischer Art der Magische Silverkristal. Queen Metalia spürte dieses Licht und Queen Metalia ist erfeut ihn zu sehen. Der Magische Silverkristal erleuchtet mit solchem Glanze das Blumen erblüehen. Ein Teil von dem Silverkristal erleuchtet und viel auf Tuxedo Mask Körper. Aus Dem Dark Kingdom erscheint Queen Beryl und verlangte von Kunzite den Magischen Silverkrital zu hollen und Serenity zu vernichten. Die Sailor Kriegerinnen beschützen Serenity mit beschützen ihre Prinzesin. Sailor Juptier nahm ihren Kampf mit ihrem Suprem Thunder und werhte den Kampf gegen Kunzite ab. Sailor Mercury nutze den Agua Mist, wie auch Sailor Mars mit: Weiche Böser Geist versuchte sie ihn zu vernichten aber nichts geschar. Serenity merkte, dass Tuxedo Mask nicht mehr auf ihrem Schoss sei und Kunzite und Queen Beryl ihn mit forttragen. Zurrück zur Geheimbasis in Crown Game Center weint Princess Serenity bittere Tränen und konnte es nicht glauben das alles wieder aufgeganen sei. Sailor Venus fragte sie ob Serrenity sich an alles erinneren konnte und dieses sagte ja. Artemis erklärten den anderen Mädchen das nicht Minako sondern Usagi die lang gesuchte Prinzessin ist. Auch er erklärte, das er den Feind reinlegen konnte und so damit die Mondprinzessin damit schützen konnte und das Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter und Venus mit Princess Serenity zusammen gelebt hatten. Und als es zum Krieg kam, hatten sie tapfer gekämpft da die Bewohner schon von der Negativen Energie manipuliert wurden und Endymion der sich befreien konnte für Serenity und für sein Volk kämpfen wollte, erkennen die Sailor Kriegerinnen das es sich um Mamoru handelte.Sailor Venus spekuliert, dass es Queen Beryl war, die die böse Einheit von ihrem Bann befreit habe. Serenity verliert kurz darauf das Bewusstsein, als sie sich an den Angriff auf Tuxedo Mask erinnert. Im Dark Kingdom beobachten die 4 Prinzesn des Himmels den bewusstlosen Körper von Tuxedo Mask. Alle sahen ihn an und sagten das sie ihn irgendwie kennen so als hätten sie ihn einmal gesehen aber sie wussten es nicht. Als Kunzite den Namen"Endymion" in den Sinn kam erschack er kurz darüber aber dann lenkte er ab. Usagi erwacht schreien aus ihrem schecklichen Alptraum wie Tuxedo Mask getötet wurde von den Leuten aus dem Dark Kingdom und sich dabei fragt wie lange sie noch weinend aufwachen solle. Luna machte sich grosse Sorgen und traut sich nicht in Usagis nähe zu gehen. Amy, Rei, Makoto und Minako wollen zu ihr hingehen um sie wieder föhlich sehen. Usagi die nicht aus ihrem Zimmer kam, kamen die 4 Freundinnen und erblicken eine Grosse überraschung: sie erblicken Usagi mit ofenem Haaren das hell leuchtet. Mit dem Licht an Frisieren und kürzten Amy, Rei,Makoto und Minako Usagis langes Haar. Minako bekundet, dass sich Usagis Körper langsam ändere, nachdem sie als Serenity erwacht ist. Usagi erleidet einen Nervenzusammenbruch, kann aber von ihren Freundinnen beruhigt werden. Luna schlägt vor, dass sie alle den Mond bereisen sollen, um mehr Informationen über das Dark Kingdom, den Silberkristall und ihre früheren Leben zu erhalten. Minako bekundet, dass sich Usagis Körper langsam ändere, nachdem sie als Serenity erwacht ist. Usagi erleidet einen Nervenzusammenbruch, kann aber von ihren Freundinnen beruhigt werden. Luna schlägt vor, dass sie alle den Mond bereisen sollen, um mehr Informationen über das Dark Kingdom, den Silberkristall und ihre früheren Leben zu erhalten. Galley Sailor Moon.gif sailor-moon--640x355.png The Moon symbol.gif Serenity in her dress.gif Princess Serenity from behind.gif original (2).gif original (3).gif sailor_moon_crystal_act_9_priness_serenity_going_back_in_time.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_9_princess_serenity_and_prince_endymion_in_silver_millennium.jpg princess-serenity.png Princess-Serenity-and-Prince-Endymion-sailor-moon-39798270-1013-570.jpg smc9 silver Crystal.jpg smce9-kidnap.png Serenity tries to be with Tuxedo Mask.png sadness-pedestal-640x359.png Serenity crying.jpg Princess Serenity in her past life.png HorribleSubs-Sailor-Moon-Crystal-09 Venus with her princess.jpg Serenity sad.jpg Kategorie:Sailor Moon Crystal Kategorie:Akt 9